FA: Waiting for a miracle
by falling into heaven
Summary: Flack hates hospitals; they make him feel useless. And Jess' parents show up.


Boy oh boy, I have loved teasing you guys. So much fun. On the plus side, I'm a straight A student according to our latest results and my mock art exam is a solid day of art. On the not so plus side, I have to have my next injection soon, and I have a wedding to go to on Friday. But my dress is like the dead girl's from 'Commuted Sentences' - the black one. Hehe.

So, CSI:NY. Been re-watching Season 4. I LOVE Jess in 'Buzzkill' - her with Danny is hilarious. "What, you doin' science now?" ... ya gotta admit, they rule.

Reviews make me type faster (though I have to slow down a little bit so Sarah doesn't get to poke as much fun at my spelling...)

Anna :)

Disclaimer: I think Allie gave me the flu, therefore I own lemsip. And a FRICKING AWESOME dress.

* * *

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

* * *

Flack sat down on the hard plastic chair beside the hospital bed, hating the way Jess looked. All the tubes coming out of her, swamped by the large bed, washed out by the pale sheets... If she did die, he didn't want to remember her this way. All he wanted to do was run, run as far away from Lennox Hill as he could... but he couldn't leave Angell on her own. If she didn't make it, she didn't deserve to be on her own. No, that wouldn't be fair...

"Hey, babe..." He whispered, tucking her limp hand into his, forcing a smile. "Hey, you're doin' good, yeah? The doctors said they'll keep you under for twelve hours, but after that you gotta wake up, yeah? C'mon, Jess. You can't leave me on my own..." The tears rolled freely down his cheek now as he leaned across, cupping her gaunt face in his hands. "Babe... I love you, okay? You gotta wake up, so I can tell you, and you can hear it. Alright? I love you."

Flack caressed her cheek with one hand, the other grasping her hand tightly, as if not keeping body contact for even a moment would increase the risk of her slipping away.

_"Mr Flack-"_

_"Detective Flack," he corrected the doctor automatically, going to feel for the gold badge that he'd forgotten to clip to his waistband._

_"Detective Flack." She repeated softly. "Jessica is in surgery, though the prognosis does not look good. From what we could tell, the blade nicked her large intestine, and when she turned in the night, it created a perferation in her abdomen... the bleeding was sudden and extensive. We'll do everything we can to stop the bleeding and minimize the damage, but... I'm afraid survival rates are slim."_

_"Slim? You mean no chance?" His words sounded harsh to even his own ears. _

_"I mean slim." She repeated patiently. _

_Flack shook his head. "None of the optomistic bull, Doctor."_

_"It does not look good."_

Does not look good... that's what the gentle doctor with the gentle blonde hair, gentle eyes and anything _but _gentle words had said. But Flack had asked for the truth.

And Lindsay was right - Jess was a fighter. If anyone could survive this, she could. Though God help McKinney when Don got hold of him. He'd make sure the CCTV was down in the scumbag's cell, then demonstrate excessive force...

* * *

Danny glanced up as a small man with short, white hair, his arm round an equally worried woman with peppery grey hair and tired eyes. "Mr and Mrs Angell?" He stood up.

"Where's Jess?" Cliff Angell asked quickly.

He guestured towards the post-op ward. "She's still under, but Detective Flack's with her."

"Hasn't left her side." He breathed.

Danny shared an understanding look with Jessica's father. "He brought her in. Docs said Flack's quick action might've saved her life. He's spent his entire time here either worrying or pissing off the doctors."

"Typical homicide detective worried about his partner." The older man stated as he hurried down the corridoor, closely followed by his wife and Danny.

"I don't think he's just-" Sherry Angell stopped as they paused by the window to her daughter's room, and looked in. "-her partner."

Cliff Angell's face seemed to stiffen slightly at the scene in front of them.

Flack was holding Jess' hand tightly in his own, sleeping with red-rimmed eyes, tear tracks etched into his face. The distress was evident on his face even in slumber, as he shifted restlessly, but all the while keeping contact with Jess. He had a small crucifix chain held in his free hand, the metal glinting in the poor lighting of the hospital ward.

"I keep forgetting he's Catholic," Messer murmured as he peeked over Cliff's shoulder. "Never really sticks to it, except when someone's in trouble. Though he hasn't prayed since his last partner was killed..."

Sherry smiled. "When Jessica wakes up, we'll take them both to dinner."

Flack stirred as the three people entered ther room. "Hmmm, hey, Messer."

"Don, this is Cliff and Sherry Angell."

Flack glanced at his girlfriend's parents. "Pleasure to meet you, just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Why did she call you, not an ambulance?" Cliff Angell demanded.

Flack flushed slightly. "She... I... Um..."

Sherry Angell waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. How's my baby doing?"

He swept her bangs off her face, tenderness in his expression Danny had never seen before. "Doctors say we'll be able to tell within the next twenty four hours. Got Eleven more hours of sedation, then... She'll pull through."

"Least now you've got your head screwed on," Lindsay glowered from the doorway.

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah, thanks for the reality check, Montana."

She crosse the room, resting her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "How's she doin'?"

"Next few hours are crucial." He sighed, leaning forwards to squeeze Jess' hand lightly. "Anyone added attempted murder to tha bastard's charges yet?"

"Mac's looking into it. We gotta find her blood, or the knife he used, else we've got nothing on him." Danny explained. "You know he did it, I know he did it, but we can't get a jury to know he did it unless we have evidence. Unfortunately, gut instincts don't hold up in court."

Cliff sat down in the vacant chair. "She's gonna be fine."

"She has to be..." Flack whispered to himself more than anyone.

Lindsay leaned back against Danny, resting her head against his shoulder. He looped an arm round her waist, effectively hugging her. "Sorry our evening got interrupted," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled slightly. "As I recall, you were just crashing on my couch while your apartment block was treated for the rats."

"And as I remember, I didn't stay on the couch for very long..."

Lindsay elbowed him in the side. "Your fault, not mine."

Danny chuckled, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad."

* * *

Time seemed to be dragging it's heels. Flack managed to stay awake for twelve hours, staring constantly at Jess' pale face. He waved away Danny, Lindsay and Stella's offers of food, or slepp, instead choosing to simply stare. He prayed occaisionally. It wasn't something he did very often, but he felt times like this demanded it. He'd held onto the crucifix he'd grabbed subconciously, wondering if all the times his mom had dragged his butt out of bed on a Sunday morning to make him go to church was starting to pay off.

He hated hospitals - they made him feel useless, and if there was one thing Donald Flack Jr. hated more than child molesters, it was feeling useless. He joined the police because it gave him the oppertunity to be pro-active - he wanted to help people, and do it with his own hands. Hell if he didn't, he'd have become a lawyer. But in hospitals... he couldn't do a damn thing. He'd struggled to pass high school biology, let alone be able to save someone from a stab wound or a gunshot wound, or someone with their intestines hanging out.

The steady _beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep _of Jess' heart monitor lulled him into some form of slumber.

Though it was hardly restful.

He dreamt that he was drowning, in his girlfriend's blood. All he could feel was the warm, metallic substance filling his nose and mouth, choking him. The her body, sprawled in his bed, her eyes lifeless and cold. It scared him. There weren't a lot of things that could truly scare a 6'3 seasoned NYPD Detective, but the life of the woman he loved hanging in the balance? That was one for damned sure.

"Don! _Don_!"

He opened his eyes to see Stella stood over him, her eyes full of concern. His heart was racing, and he felt panic twisted in his stomach. "What?" His eyes shot to Jess. "Is she okay? What-"

"You were shouting..." She explained gently. "Don... you really should go home, catch some sleep. Cliff and Sherry are here somewhere, and I promise I'll sit with her 'till you come back."

Flack shook his head vhemently. "No. I'm not leaving her, Stell. I... I should have noticed. I should have insisted she go to hospital to get checked over. I can't leave her, when it's my fault she's in here!"

Stella sat down in the plastic orange chair next to him. "Well if you're going to think like that, it's my fault. I was her back up, I should have got McKinney before he had a chance to lay a single godamn finger on Jess, let alone stab her. This is not your fault, it's that _scumbag's _back at the precinct. If you want to blame someone, blame him. It's more satisfying."

Slumping down into his seat, tears filled his eyes. "I care about her so much, Stell. I haven't felt like this about a girl in a long time. In fact, I don't think I've _ever _felt like this about a girl. She has to get better... because I don't know what I'd do without her."

Just at that moment, Jess' eyelids flickered slightly. Stella jumped up to find a doctor, and Flack leaned forwards, stroking her cheek gently. "Jess? Jess, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear, babe. Jess?"

* * *

Hmm... I promise I'll stop messing with you next time. And the orange chair? We have it at my dentist's. Hard plastic, I'm telling you. Okay, gotta go 'cos I'm babysitting!! So psyched... Yes, someone ACTUALLY let me loose on their kid. Ha!

Oh, and FINAL thing... SWAK? Best NCIS episode ever. Gibbs and Abby ROCK. So does Tony... the KING OF COOL! (I sat watching crime shows for the weekend. What? I'm ill!)

E/N: OMG OMG OMG! GREATEST EPI EVER!! Yet, I have no clue why it isn't on my iPod.... OKay, so, only two missing e's in here, I can't say it was flawless, but no one's stories are, not even mine. Okay, Anna, no one, should let you anywhere NEAR a child. Especially if you're sick. That's all I have to say on the subject. Well, okay, not so much, PLUG TIME! Crossover/supernatural/slash readers!! Please, please, pretty please, read my story, "Miami isn't What You Think" And tell me what you think!! :D :D Hasta La Bye Bye! Kisses~Sarah

A/N: Well, it's better than usual. And HEY! I ruled at babysitting!! I just put her to bed and watched CSI. Awesome, huh?


End file.
